Change of Fates
by Sakura Tsuyashi
Summary: When the golden rays melt the ice warrior, the fate of the clans will be decided. Only they can prevent the twilight from seeping into the heart and destroying the already weakened clans. Can the four clans survive these harsh conditions or will they crumble and fall apart?
1. Prologue

The pool shivered with light as the stars became clearer in the darkening light. A young black tom crouched near the edge of the moonpool, staring unseeingly at the water. His body trembled with anticipation. Slowly he turned his ears as the sound of approaching paw steps became louder. "Greetings Spiderstep." A smooth voice said from behind the young medicine cat. Slowly Spiderstep straightened, his body shaking from lack of control. He turned his clouded green eyes towards the voice. Slowly the vision of a bramble colored tom came into his view. "Greetings Bramblestar." The young medicine cat said as he settled down. "What have you called me here for?" The bramble leader looked at the pool sadly. Starlight twinkled in his pelt as he licked his chest.

Slowly the bramble warrior looked back at the black tom as more Starclan warriors appeared. "I have come to tell you about, a warning." He said. A dark ginger Starclan warrior moved over to her mate. She pressed her nose to the leader's fur. "Squirrelflight." He said sadly. Slowly he took a breath and finally began to speak. "Shadow threatens to control the land. Only the golden rays on ice can prevent twilight from corrupting the heart." He said softly. The young medicine cat's eyes went wide as he saw the images as if they were clear as day. He sighed and nodded slowly as he curled his tail around his feet.

After a moment he turned his green eyes onto Bramblestar's amber ones. "I understand. I shall let Jayfeather know as well." He said softly before slowly getting up and making his way out of moonpool. Another tom moved next to Bramblestar and sighed as he sat down. His long gray fur brushed against the leaders. "It's going to be okay Bramblestar." He said softly. "Froststar will know what to do. You chose wisely when you asked him to be your deputy." Bramblestar looked over to the gray warrior. "You are right Graystripe, but it was hard to replace her." His ears flicked towards the she-cat next to him. He nuzzled Squirrelflight and felt his heart ache once more.

She purred and returned his affection. "It was to be." She said softly. "I am proud of our kits, and even more proud of you." She licked his ear as they turned back towards the moonpool. Would their clan be up to the challenge ahead of them? Bramblestar could see the ice warrior wandering the forest alone. It would not be long before the two would meet and their fate would be played out. Bramblestar could only hope that the clan would understand the meaning behind their warning. "Why are we never so forthright? I don't understand it." A purr was heard behind him as a flame colored tabby tom approached and flicked his ear. "Because we cannot change the fates, only those affected by it." He said. Bramble star looked over at the tom. "I guess Firestar." He said slightly scorned by the feeling in his chest. "Doesn't mean I have to like it. "


	2. Chapter 1

The newleaf dawn brought with it a brand new day and brand new apprentices. As the light filtered into the Thunderclan nursery, it caused the small calico to stir. Slowly she brought her white toed forepaws to her face, hoping to block out the sun so she could sleep more. A gentle nudge followed by the heavy thump of another kit forced her to get up. "Alright, I am up." She groaned as she slowly sat up and stretched. She looked about the nursery, already too small for her and her brother. The male kit was already bouncing around, overly excited for the day. His long gray fur and long tail swirled around him as he played.

"Settle down Longkit, you won't have to wait much longer." His mother scolded. The calico kit looked up at her mother and purred as she moved closer. The pale gray queen looked down at her with large blue eyes. "You will be groomed in a second Goldenkit." The calico nodded and purred as she settled against the queen's stomach. When Longkit finally was completely groomed, Goldenkit moved closer so the queen could groom her as well. She purred softly in time with her mother's licking.

"E-Excuse me, Dovewing." A soft voice said from the entrance of the nursery. Slowly the queen turned and looked at the speaker. He was a large tom with long white fur, patched with orange spots. His tail looked as if he had traded it with an orange tabby. "Yes Froststar?" she asked softly. The tom shook himself and straightened. "Are you three ready? I didn't want to start without you." Dovewing purred and slowly stood, following the leader out of the nursery.

Goldenkit trotted out after her brother and mother, her eyes watching the leader carefully. He was not the most confident of leaders, often looking to his deputy and mate for guidance. Goldenkit spotted the she-cat already at the base of highledge. The long furred female stood proud near the base, her green eyes shimmering with the prospect of seeing new apprentices. Goldenkit caught her eye and waved her tail towards the deputy. "Hi Shadewhisker!" she called. The black deputy bowed her head and waved her tail back.

Goldenkit looked around as the leader hopped onto highledge and began the ritual call. "Let all cats old enough meet under highledge for a clan meeting!" he yowled. Slowly the cats filed out of the dens and sat down to watch the ceremony. Goldenkit immediately felt nervous as she looked around. The elders, Millie, Cloudtail, Brightheart, and Leafpool, all came and sat down just outside their den. Millie was starting to grow weak since the loss of her mate, Graystripe. Her gray tabby fur had dulled greatly in her age, as well as her once vibrant blue eyes.

Goldenkit remembered her wails when Graystripe passed on. She had been four moons by then, but the pain was felt by all. Graystripe had passed away in his sleep, finally joining his friends in Starclan. He wasn't the only one she felt pain for. Their last leader, Bramblestar, was her hero and idol. He gave his last life to the kits when a fox had fallen into the camp. She was just over a moon old when it broke into the nursery and tried to eat her brother and her. Bramblestar attacked the fox but was fatally wounded. Goldenkit would never forget trying to stop his bleeding while the clan chased out the fox.

She shivered as she remembered watching his last life leave him. "Are you okay Goldenkit?" Dovewing asked as she bent over and licked her. Goldenkit looked up at her mother and purred. "I am fine." She mewed as she straightened up. Her eyes wandered again as she loved over to the medicine cat den. Jayfeather slowly came out before sitting down at the edge. His silver fur tinted with gray showing he was getting older. His apprentice and fellow medicine cat, Spiderstep, stood next to him, shaking with uncontrolled movements.

Spiderstep was an odd kitten, born from Squirrelflight before she passed. Leafpool had taken care of him and his sister, a tortoiseshell she-cat named Rosesong. Goldenkit never understood why Spiderstep was a medicine cat when he could barely walk or keep his movements from jerking. Dovewing had told her it was because he could receive signs and it was unfair to make him an elder at just six moons. Instead he became a very helpful medicine cat.

"Today we will be accepting two new apprentices to our clan." Frostfur's mew rang through the hollow. Goldenkit forced herself to pay attention. She didn't want to miss a moment. "Longkit, Goldenkit, please come forward." Slowly she moved after her brother towards highledge. When she was close enough, she stopped at sat down. Her eyes calm and her fur well groomed. "Bumblestripe, after the tragedy of Mistypaw, you have gone without an apprentice of your own."

At the sound of his name the gray warrior stood. His dark stripped fur shining in the sunlight. He moved closer to the front of the group. "Until Longkit has earned his warrior name, he will be known as Longpaw. Bumblestripe, I wish for you to pass on the knowledge and courage you have to this apprentice." The warrior nodded and slowly bowed his head as Longpaw ran up and touched noses with his mentor.

"Rosesong, you are ready for an apprentice. You will begin Goldenpaw's training. Pass on your loyalty and strength onto the apprentice so that she may be able to follow the warrior code." Goldenkit looked over at the tortoiseshell she-cat and slowly made her way towards her. She purred and touched her mentor's nose gently before turning herself towards her clanmates as their voices rang in the clearing. "Longpaw! Goldenpaw!" Her fur grew hot as she looked towards her mother. It was not long the darn patrol returned, just in time to hear the end of the ceremony.

Goldenpaw immediately turned and spotted her father. The dark brown tabby turned his eyes towards her and shimmered with pride. "Tigerheart!"Goldenpaw yowled as she bounded up to him and rubbed up against him. Slowly Tigerheart began to lick her ear, purring as Longpaw joined them. "I am so proud of you both." He said as he pulled away. Dovewing trotted over to them and rubbed up against her mate. "We both are proud of you." She corrected, flicking both of her kits' ears lovingly. "You both will grow up into fine warriors. I think your mentors are calling you."

Goldenpaw looked over her shoulder and spotted Rosesong waving her white tipped tail towards her apprentice. "Come on! Let's go see the territory!" she called. Goldenpaw purred and looked back at her parents before bounding off after her mentor. "Sorry." She mewed as she brushed up against her mentor. "It's alright Goldenpaw," Rosesong mewed, "we just have a lot of area to cover and I don't want you to miss out." Goldenpaw purred and moved after her mentor through the thick gorse tunnel.

She could not help but gasp in awe as she looked around the forest. She could barely make out the lake below as she took in everything. She kept pace with her mentor down to the lake. Her ears twitching with every word her mentor spoke. There was so much for her to see and she could barely contain her awe. She was vaguely aware of what her mentor was saying but it did not seem to bother Rosesong. They continued up the Windclan border, sniffing the marks as they walked. Goldenpaw paused every so often catching a strange scent.

"Rosesong, do you smell that?" she asked softly. The tortoiseshell warrior paused and sniffed the air. "Smells like a kittypet, they a bit too far into our territory." She meowed softly before lowering herself into a crouch. Goldenpaw followed suit and they both crept forward into the brush. The kittypet was not trying to hide their position for they were making too much noise. Goldenpaw could not help but shake her head at how mouse-brained the cat was.

Rosesong halted and slowly sat up behind the intruder. It was a young cat, no older than Goldenpaw herself. He was sniffing around and crying loudly. "What is wrong with him?" she asked softly. A bird went up in alarm behind him but Goldenpaw quickly noticed something odd. His ears never moved. "Hey! Kittypet!" she yelled. She watched her mentor look at her in alarm. "What are you doing?" Rosesong hissed. Ignoring her, Goldenpaw moved forward more and did not even try to be quite by this point.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kittypet." She said softly again. "Are you mouse-brained or something? Hello? You are a pile of fox dung!" She could see her mentor slowly stand and look at the kittypet curiously. "I don't think he can hear me Rosesong." Goldenpaw looked over at her mentor and purred softly. "I think he is lost." She slowly moved towards the kittypet and touched him with her tail. Immediately he hissed and turned on her. His eyes were wide and full of shock. After a moment he seemed to calm and a sadness filled his eyes.

"You are lost aren't you?" Goldenpaw asked, knowing full well he could not hear her. Slowly she moved to him and touched his nose with hers, showing he could trust her. The cat stared back with his intense blue eyes, slowly allowing his white fur to lay flat. "Rosesong, what should we do? He is a long way from any twolegs, and he can't hear us." She turned her golden eyes towards her mentor sadly. She could see her mentor was just as confused as she was. "I guess we take him with us." Rosesong finally said before turning and leading the way back to camp.

Goldenpaw turned back to the white tom who was still staring at her. She purred and rubbed up against him. Slowly she nudged him forward, flicking her tail for him to follow. The tom slowly followed her and she caught up to Rosesong. "Too bad he makes a lot of noise." Rosesong mewed as they made their way back to camp. "I am sure the hunting patrols will be thrilled with his noise." She glanced back at the tom as he stayed close behind Goldenpaw.

A yowl was heard as Longpaw ran up to the small group. "Goldenpaw! What in Starclan are you doing?" he growled. He looked at her and then at the strange white tom. "He is an intruder! We have to chase him off!" Goldenpaw watched in horror as her brother shoved himself between her and the newcomer. His fur rising as he hissed. The tom returned his threatening pose with one of his own. "Leave kittypet! Run back home to your twolegs!" Goldenpaw growled and quickly moved between them.

Rosesong shot a warning glare at Goldenpaw before speaking. "Save your breath Longpaw." She said as she looked at the apprentice. "He can't hear you." The young tom froze and looked at his sister then at Rosesong. His fur quickly flattened and he turned with a huff. "I-I knew that." He grumbled. Goldenpaw moved closer to her brother and licked his ear affectionately. "Longpaw, we are taking him to Froststar, he is lost." She mewed as she calmed his ruffled fur.

"Taking who to see me?" a voice said behind the small party. Goldenpaw quickly turned just as the white tom turned and hissed. "I am guessing it's you. Relax your fur. What is your name?" Goldenpaw watched at the white tom stood with fur on end, glaring at the larger leader. She moved over to him and pressed against him slightly to help calm him. "H-he can't hear." She said. "We were exploring when we found him. He seems to be lost." She looked down at her paws.

"How do you know he can't hear?" the orange and white leader asked gently. Goldenpaw looked up to see Rosesong and Froststar staring at her. "W-Well, when a bird cried out near him, his ears did not even flinch. I called out to him but he doesn't seem to respond to sound." She looked up slightly hopeful that she didn't sound like a kittypet lover. To her relief Froststar seemed to be taking her seriously. "Well, let's get him inside and we will decide how to deal with him." He meowed before leading the way into the gorse tunnel. Goldenpaw quickly helped the newcomer in and made sure to stay by his side, hoping that they could help him.


	3. Chapter 2

Warriors : Change of Fates Chapter 2

Goldenpaw could feel her fur warm at the stares everyone was giving her. The clearing was already crowded by warriors and apprentices, wondering who the strange cat was that happened to be following the two into the gorse tunnel. She shivered slightly as she tried to calm herself as she walked next to her mentor. Soon they were all circled around Froststar under highledge. His fur shimmered like frost in the sunlight as he curled his tail around his paws. "Alright, let me get this straight." He meowed softly as he motioned for his senior warriors to join him.

Shadewhisker padded over towards them and rubbed her dark silky fur against Frostfurs before sitting next to him. Goldenpaw quickly felt herself become more and more anxious when Lionblaze and Cinderheart moved over towards them. "I need one more." Frostfur mewed as he looked over the heads of his senior warriors. "Cloudtail! Can you come join us?" The white elder perked his ears and slowly got to his feet. His age was getting the better of him now that he had joined the elders a few seasons ago.

As the white warrior made his way towards them, Spiderstep slipped out of the medicine den. Flanked by his elder mentor, Spiderstep moved closer to the group. His steps were jerky and uneven. Goldenwing still could not understand how he became medicine cat if he could not even walk without shaking. On top of it, he was nearly as blind as his mentor. Froststar looked up towards the young medicine cat. "Spiderstep?" he asked softly. The young medicine cat bowed his head and sat next to his leader. "If it's all the same to you, Froststar, I would like to join in the meeting." He said quietly.

Froststar nodded his head and motioned for Rosesong to speak about what had happened. While she reported what had transpired, Goldenpaw watched as Spiderstep stood and moved to the white kittypet. Her fur started to rise as he grew more hostile towards their medicine cat. Almost as fast as it started, the white kittypet's fur began to lay flat and he stared at the medicine cat. "Goldenpaw." She quickly turned her attention towards the speaker. Her eyes found Rosesong staring at her. "We should get back to the tour of the territory while Froststar meets with his senior warriors."

Goldenpaw nodded, knowing her mentor meant well. Slowly she stood and bade farewell to her clanmates and the white kittypet. As they made their way to the gorse tunnel, the sound of heavy paws following them reached Goldenpaw's ears. She turned and saw the white kittypet staring at her in fear. His brilliant ice blue eyes staring at her as if he were afraid he was about to be consumed by sharptooth. Slowly Goldenpaw rested her tail on his shoulder before turning and following her mentor out of the hollow. The sun had nearly reached the highest point by then and Goldenpaw felt more exhausted then ever.

She shook herself a little before bounding off after Rosesong who had already started walking towards their last point. "I am so sorry Rosesong." She mewed. "I hope he doesn't get into too much trouble." Rosesong turned towards her young apprentice and purred softly. Without a word, she began to pick up speed and head towards the Windclan border once more. Goldenpaw kept pace with her mentor, taking the hint she should keep quiet until it had been decided what to do with the young kittypet. It was not long before Rosesong stopped and waited for Goldenpaw. "Now where was I?" she asked softly, her eyes filled with mischief and humor. Goldenpaw opened her mouth for a moment before stopping herself.

They had gone to nearly the end of the border at the corner of Thunderclan and Windclan. She looked at Rosesong before taking the lead for a moment. She paused when she smelt the kittypet's scent. "This is where we were sidetracked." She mewed softly to her mentor. A purr of pride rumbled through Rosesong's throat as Goldenpaw looked at her. "Good." Rosesong purred. "Now we go this way towards Shadowclan." She took lead and Goldenpaw quickly followed.

The land gave way to trees and oaks, causing Goldenpaw to feel more comfortable than back on the border where moorland waited. As they pushed on, Goldenpaw listened to her mentor's stories about how the lake was found. She had heard the stories from her mother, but this was another side to it. Awestruck by the stories, Goldenpaw was vaguely aware that the ground had changed and the scents as well.

It wasn't until Rosesong made a sudden stop that Goldenpaw noticed the scent. She rinkled her nose and curled her lips. "What is that smell?!" she gasped as she backed away from the smell. Another purr rippled through Rosesong. "That is the smell of Shadowclan." She mewed soflty. "We are close to their border now." Goldenpaw looked around and noticed the pines that grew there. Slowly Rosesong turned and began to follow the border. "Keep one ear on the pines." She warned. "Never trust Shadowclan cats. They are known for their cunning."

Just as the words left her mouth, the pungent Shadowclan scent seemed to intensify. "Did you mention that our hearts are as cold as the north wind?" a dark growled. "Or how we eat kits that stray too close to our territory?" Goldenpaw turned her head and glared at the two Shadowclan cats that began stalking towards the border. Rosesong's fur began to rise as they approached. They were both large tom's, each bearing scars of battle.

One was a dark tabby with emerald eyes, his claws sharper than the talons of a hawk. Goldenpaw swallowed slightly at the sight of the claws. The other was a lithe gray cat with a bob tail, his amber eyes shimmering softly in the dappled sunlight. "So, shall we run them off?" the gray tom purred, his voice dark and lethal. Goldenpaw crept closer to her mentor, hoping there would be no skirmish. She had just been apprenticed! She had not learned how to fight yet.

She was just about to turn tail when another voice boomed over the grass. "Hawktalon! Marshclaw! We are hunting, not terrorizing fresh apprentices." Rosesong's fur began to lie flat as a tortoiseshell warrior padded up towards them. "Greetings Tawnystar." She mewed as she bowed her head respectfully. "I apologize if we caused any trouble." Tawnystar looked over Rosesong and Goldenstream for a moment before turning her eyes back onto Rosesong. "I see nothing wrong with you showing a new apprentice the territory." She purred.

Goldenpaw felt her fur grow hot as she bowed her head respectfully at the aged leader. "Thank you again." Rosesong meowed softly. She then turned and nudged Goldenpaw along the border just as the Shadowclan leader rounded up her clanmates. "Tawnystar has always been a bit kinder towards our clan than Blackstar." Rosesong explained. "She has been less likely to accuse us and has also shown a deep trust in Bramblestar." Her eyes took on a saddened look. "She was devastated when Bramblestar passed."

Goldenpaw turned her eyes towards her mentor. Why would a Shadowclan cat be so upset over their leader's death? "Tawnystar and Bramblestar are kin." Rosesong answered Goldenpaw's unasked question. She purred softly as she rubbed the young apprentice's fur with her tail. "Come, we have a bit more to see." Goldenpaw picked up her pace to keep up with her mentor. It wasn't long before they were streaking through the trees, Rosesong's light hearted laugh filling the air as she ran. It was fun to run through the trees.

Soon the two she-cats stopped and looked out over the lake. It was a calm cool day and the sun was starting to set. Rosesong sat down beside the water and let out a soft purr as the sky burst with beautiful hues of reds and violets. Goldenpaw stared in awe next to her mentor as the lake turned from a light blue, reflecting the sky to slowly shifting to a deep sapphire. "Wow." She breathed softly. Her tail wrapping around her forepaws as she shifted her eyes back to the sky. "This is so beautiful."

Rosesong let out an amused purr as she slowly stood. "I like to come here and think." She mewed softly. "It helps me forget all the errors in my life and all remember all the positives." Her eyes closed as she smelt the air, her fur rippled with the soft newleaf breeze. Goldenpaw was enchanted by how the light played off the young tortoiseshell's fur, causing it to change patter with each ripple of fur. Goldenpaw could not help but wonder what was on her mentor's mind.

After a few moments, Rosesong stood and beckoned the young apprentice to follow. "It's time we headed back. Tomorrow we will do some training." Rosesong purred as she lead the way through the forest. "I think you should learn some hunting skills first." Goldenpaw felt her paws itch with excitement. She was finally going to be of use to her clan. She bounded after her mentor, hoping that she could get the night over faster. As the gorse tunnel shivered behind her, she could hear the call of her leader.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet under Highledge for a clan metting." His yowl echoed through the clearing. Goldenpaw scampered over to her littermate and purred softly. "What is going on?" she whispered to him. Longpaw flicked his ear and shifted his gaze to the white kittypet. "I think they finally decided what to do with him." His voice was full of excitement, causing Goldenpaw to question whether it was so they could share apprentice duties or he could chase off an intruder.

"I have met with my senior warriors and we have decided on what to do with the young kittypet." Murmurs broke out in the clearing, each cat having something to say to another. Goldenpaw tried to distinguish what was being said. Unable to understand any of it, she opted to turning her attention the kittypet. His fur looked disheveled and he seemed to be on edge. Slowly she moved closer to him and sat down beside him. His eyes quickly locked onto hers, looking for comfort in her. Goldenpaw pressed closer in hopes of calming him.

"We have decided that until we can find where he belongs, we will train him as a warrior." Froststar mewed. Yowls of protest broke out and Goldenpaw's ears flattened against her head as she tried to block out the sounds. "But he is a kittypet!" Goldenpaw could not tell who yowled it, but the answering yowl made her flinch. "So was I!" growled Cloudtail. "As was Firestar!" The protests grew more fierce. "But Goldenpaw said he was deaf! He can never be a full warrior!" Froststar lashed his tail before holding it up for silence.

Slowly the clearing grew still. "I am fully aware he will not be a full warrior," he mewed, his voice firm but soft. "But he is still able to hunt and use other senses. He can be trained to be useful." He turned his eyes to the rest of the clan, looking at each cat carefully. "From this point on," his gaze turned to the kittypet. "You will be known as Icepaw." Goldenpaw purred softly and turned her eyes towards Icepaw, hoping to show encouragement to the terrified cat. He calmed slowly as Froststar continued. "Willowleaf, I would like you to pass on your courage and knowledge to this apprentice."

Goldenpaw turned her golden gaze towards the small tabby warrior. A slight intake of breath was seen from a larger tabby tom next to her. Thistletooth was not happy with this. Slowly Willowleaf moved closer and sat in the middle of the clearing, beckoning the white apprentice to her. Goldenpaw could tell the warrior was not pleased but would do as her leader asked. Icepaw slowly moved towards her and Willowleaf reluctantly touched his nose. Goldenpaw called out his name and only a few others joined in. Slowly the meeting dispersed and Goldenpaw could feel that this was only the beginning.

4


	4. Chapter 3

Warriors : Change of Fates Chapter 3

Icepaw looked around the clearing. His ears were high, alert for the sounds that were absent to him. Goldenpaw watched him for a moment before turning towards her mentor. "I am going to help him pick out a nest." She announced. For a moment she feared her mentor would reject the idea. However, she felt relief when she noticed the look of pride in her mentor's eyes. With an encouraging nod, Rosesong gave her permission for Goldenpaw to help Icepaw.

She bounded over to him and waved her tail. "Come on Icepaw, let's get you settled in." Even though she knew he could not hear her, it helped her convey what she needed with her body. She watched the white apprentice follow her away from the clearing. Thankful he could not hear the scorching mews of gossip, she led him into the apprentices den. Picking her way through the nests, she chose three close to each other. She purred and curled up in one, indicating for Icepaw to take another.

The sun was already going down and the waxing gibbous moon was shining brightly. The gathering would be only in a few days and Goldenpaw could not help but be excited. She could hear the rustling of the clan as the other cats went to their nests to rest. Her eyes turned towards the entrance of the apprentices den. She caught sight of a cream colored pelt. "Longpaw, are you coming in?" she mewed softly. The apprentice looked in and purred. He trotted over to his sister and laid down in a nest nearby.

She stared past his chocolate colored face and into his deep green eyes. "I am sorry." She whispered, forgetting that Icepaw would be unaware to their conversation. "I saved you a nest nearby at least!" She looked away, aware of his eyes on her. Slowly Longpaw reached over and licked her between the ears. "You don't have to be sorry," he murmured. "Just don't replace me." With a teasing nudge, Goldenpaw purred and curled up next to her littermate, her purrs slowly quieting into a soft breath.

The morning sun beat down on her fur causing her to stir. Longpaw had long since gone, his nest cold. Slowly she stretched and made her way out of the den, only to see Willowleaf whispering to Rosesong. Both she-cats looked towards the apprentice den and then back to each other. A quick nod and Rosesong bounded towards Goldenpaw. "Are you ready to start battle training?" she asked, her mew filled with something that Goldenpaw could not place. She nodded and lashed her tail excitedly. "Good, could you wake Icepaw, Willowleaf would like him to join us."

Goldenpaw nodded and rushed into the den. She prodded the young white apprentice with her paw. His head jolted up and he fixed her with a blank look. Slowly he got up and stretched, a soft mew rumbling in his throat. Beckoning him to follow, she led him out of the den. "Isn't Willowleaf joining us?" she mewed softly. Rosesong looked down at Goldenpaw and sighed. "No, she said she wasn't feeling well. She was going to check in with Spiderstep."

Goldenpaw looked towards the medicine den and flicked her tail slightly. _Great way to start being a mentor._ She thought mutinously. Ignoring the irritation she felt, she and Icepaw padded side by side towards the gorse tunnel behind Rosesong. She felt the air warm up as she moved into the forest, her fur warmed by the sun. Rosesong led her and Icepaw towards the training hollow and sat at the edge. "I want you to try basic swipes." She meowed as she crouched before the two and showed them swipes. "Keep your claws sheathed."

Goldenpaw nodded and began practicing the swipes. She could hear the wind around her paws as she swiped at the paws of an invisible enemy. She looked over at Icepaw and watched as he mimicked her movements, swipe for swipe. She purred and looked up, her mentor was watching as well. "Alright." She moved between the two and stood before Goldenpaw. "Try to knock me over." Goldenpaw stared at her for a moment. Nodding, she crouched down and tried to think of where to attack.

She pressed hard with her hind legs, forcing her to fly forward. She moved into a small arch and attempted to take out Rosesong's feet. Rosesong stepped back slightly and lifted her forepaws. Before the apprentice had time to react, Rosesong had brought her forepaws down onto the apprentice and had her teeth at her scruff. "You are a little too transparent." She mewed. Slowly she stepped back and Goldenpaw looked over at Icepaw.

He looked interested and quickly crouched, obviously wanting to try. Rosesong turned and purred, motioning for Goldenpaw to step back. As she stepped back, she watched as Rosesong motioned for Icepaw to try. A purr grew in her throat as he studied the tortoiseshell warrior. Goldenpaw was just beginning to wonder if the white tom would ever attack, when he suddenly sprang forward. His claws kicked up a large amount of dust as he pelted for Rosesong.

Just as he neared, he veered left and ducked his head down, forcing Rosesong to jump to the right. Just as she landed, he had turned on her and bowled her over, placing a paw on her neck in sign of victory. Goldenpaw stared at him, wide-eyed, as he slowly backed away and let the larger cat up. Goldenpaw padded over to Rosesong and looked her over. "Well," she panted as she shook her dappled pelt. "He definitely has power."

Goldenpaw let out an amused purr as she rubbed against her mentor. "Let's see what you two can do." This time, Goldenpaw and Icepaw stared down each other. She could see a playfulness flicker behind his blue eyes as he rocked on his paws. A soft noise caused her to twitch her ear. Painfully aware that there were now two more sets of eyes on her and Icepaw, she waited. Would he attack first or would she? Just as she was about to charge, he began his assault.

Goldenpaw jumped as he dove for her left, but she knew what was coming next. As he lunged for her while she was off balanced, she rolled. She grabbed his neck and rolled as he tried to tackle her. Landing on top of him, she stared down at his dusted pelt, panting. He stared up at her, wide eyed as she slowly stepped off him. Her eyes shot over to her mentor who was murmuring into the medicine cat's ear. So that's who came to watch.

She moved off of Icepaw, acutely aware that he was sitting up and grooming himself. Slowly Spiderstep moved towards the two and looked them over. "Well, I have never seen an apprentice think so quickly on their feet." He said softly. "I could hear his steps falter slightly as he neared you, and then the thump of your body on dirt. You are a quick study." His eyes flashed over to the white warrior before slowly turning towards his own mentor.

Goldenpaw shook her head trying to push back the confusion she felt. As she watched the two medicine cats leave in silence, she could not help but wonder what they had really come to see. Rosesong bounded over to the two and purred. "You are very good." She mewed. "That was some quick thinking, Goldenpaw." With that she waved for them to follow. "Get something to eat from the fresh kill pile and get some rest. You two have earned it." Goldenpaw nodded and went into the camp.

The full moon shone brightly on the horizon. It had been several days since the practice in the hollow. She stood next to her brother as cats began gathering near the gorse tunnel. She and her brother were going to their first gathering. Icepaw had to stay back, though Goldenpaw did not understand why. She looked over as he dragged out the elder's moss, finding a way to be busy and productive while his clanmates were gone. She purred softly before turning her attention back to her leader, who bounded down from highledge.

Without a word, he lead the way out of the gorse tunnel, and down towards the lake. Goldenpaw kept to her brother's side, running in silence. As they neared Windclan territory, Goldenpaw's step faltered. She knew running within two tail lengths of the lake was allowed, but that made her no less wary. Longpaw looked over to her as she slowed slightly. "Come on, we will be okay." He mewed as he brushed against her.

Feeling comforted, she nodded and picked up the pace. She saw the clan gathering at the fallen tree and slowed as she neared. Froststar was the first across, followed by Shadewhisker. She could not help but admire how confidently the two traveled across the tree. When it came her turn, she quickly realized how hard it really was at first. Gripping the bark tightly with her claws, she moved slowly across, feeling it sway as another cat jumped up behind her.

A breath met her ear as she moved across. "You are doing fine." Rosesong whispered. After a few more, agonizing tail lengths, Goldenpaw was more than grateful to have her paws on solid ground. Soon after Rosesong padded up to follow Froststar, Longpaw jumped down next to her. "Scaredy cat." He teased. She turned to swat his ear but paused, seeing how fluffed up he was from fear. Shaking her head she bounded after her mentor and into the clearing.

She paused as she realized how many cats were really there. Slowly she moved after her clanmates, watching as they began to disperse and meet with friends they made in other clans. Her eyes darted around the clearing before turning towards the large oak in the middle. Its branches were low enough that the clan leaders could sit on one, while the deputies sat on the roots. She spotted Spiderstep and Jayfeather at the base talking to the other medicine cats.

A yowl rose above the murmur, forcing Goldenpaw to look up as the clan leaders made their way to the top. Froststar was the first to step forward. "Prey are running well this past moon." He reported. "We have recently gained three apprentices this moon as well, Longpaw, Goldenpaw, and Icepaw, who could not be here." Eyes turned towards Goldenpaw and Longpaw. Slowly voices rose calling their names. Hot with embarrassment, Goldenpaw tried to focus on the rest of the report.

Froststar sat back down before another cat, whom Goldenpaw recognized as Tawnystar, stood. "Prey is running well in Shadowclan as well. We have also gained an apprentice this moon, Whisperpaw, who sadly could not join us. " She sat back down as voices chanted the apprentices name. Soon a slender black tom stood, his dark grey eyes looking around the clearing. "Riverclan has had a prey rich leaf bare and no trouble with two legs." He sat back down and Goldenpaw looked over the Longpaw. "That's Reedstar." Rosesong mewed softly on her other side. "He has been Leader for a long while now."

The last to stand was a soft gray she-cat. Her body lithe and fit for chasing rabbits. "Windclan has chased a fox out of our territory this past moon. It ran away towards the mountains." She looked around. "One of our elders, Kestralflight, has passed." Murmurs of sadness rippled through the clans and the medicine cats lowered their heads to mourn. As the noise died down, Goldenpaw watched as the cats stood and began bidding farewells before joining into their clans to leave. "Kelstralflight will be missed." Rosesong whispered.

Froststar padded past them and nodded sadly. He motioned for his clan to follow him back towards camp. Feeling a little less overwhelmed, Goldenpaw could not wait to go to her next gathering. She promised herself that she would get to know others in the clans. Padding next to Rosesong and Longpaw, she could feel herself growing more excited the more she thought about it.

4


End file.
